A Goblin Man
by Jasmine Melody
Summary: Just a little drabble about my two favorite characters Jareth and Sarah. My first fanfict so I hope you all like it! Rated M for suggestive language.


AN: I do not own The Labyrinth nor any of the characters. This is in fact my first fanfict so please feel free to be open and honest. I suggest reading Christina Rossetti "Goblin market" Great story...Sonnet I think but it is really wonderful and I don't own that ether. This is just a drabble. Something that popped into my head and would leave. I hope you enjoy! Any questions feel free to PM me. ^_^

~Jasmine Melody~

* * *

_~We must not look at goblin men..._

I did. I looked at one. Pale golden hair that glowed in the sun. Mismatched eyes that seemed to stare right through you to your very core. Pants that were sinfully tight. Oh yes, I have looked at a goblin man. I looked and I loved what I saw.

_~We must not eat their fruit..._

So true... To eat the goblin fruit was to dream a dream that hurts to wake up from. A dream that you never want to wake from. To whirl around in a ballroom that was just as suductive as the goblin who held me. In these dreams I danced with a goblin man. No boy was he. Yes, there is a wisdom to words such as these.

_~Who knows what soil they fed their hungry, thirsty roots..._

The fruit made me thirst. That bloom-down-cheek'd peach with a velvet nap. So soft to touch and sugar sweet was that sap. I thirsted all through that dance, parched and dying to drink from that awful goblin man's lips. So soft they looked. Just a taste I remembered thinking. My mouth dry as the desert, just one taste and oh, how I did thirst.

_~She heard a voice like voice of doves cooing all together, they sounded kind and full of loves in the pleasent weather..._

Oh, that voice. Such a honeyed voice. One that should have been outlawed! A voice that could have been sin's greatest pleasure and when my goblin man sang to me, it was enough to melt my heart and put angels to shame. Such a wicked, wonderful voice that filled my teenage body with a warm and liquid longing, I'd never felt such before. Imagainings would flow through my mind whenever he was near of what we could do and how it would feel if he were to simply just brush his hand here or there.

_~One began to weave a crown of tendril leaves and rough nuts brown. (Men sell not such in any town)_

No men don't sell such. A crown had been offered. He proposed, my goblin man... My goblin king. Age 15 and I had been asked to marry. He would have given me a crown.

**Love me** (I did... so much it scared me)

**Fear me** (I couldn't... At the beginning maybe but I now knew that he would never hurt me.)

**Do as I say** (Possibly... If it were for a good reason, but I am not a puppy to blindly follow where someone leads. I am a woman with a will as great as his.)

**I will be your slave**. (No. I would never allow that. I couldn't. For one such as my goblin king, a slave is the last thing I would ever want him to be!)

I had no choice I had to turn it all away.

_~Lumbering owls forbore to fly.._

Not since that last night have I seen an owl since. I noticed when I would go to the park to play my plays that I would have a audience of one. I miss those days when my owl would watch me then fly away. Now he no longer comes to watch me play.

_~But when the noon wax'd bright Her hair grew thin and grey; She dwindled, as the fair full moon doth turn to swift decay and burn her fire away._

I wither away here in the aboveground. Without him near my heart struggles to beat. The doctors don't understand whats wrong. I grow thinner every day. I can't bring myself to eat. I no longer have the strength to play or the will even. I found my fairy tale and had to give it back again. That day I choose to right the sin I committed with Toby I gave up my dreams. I am dying without him. Five years I have managed to survive without him here. I have made up my mind to go back. To see if that offer still stands.

_If your reading this I'm no longer here. I love you both and Toby too. To understand where I have gone you must first understand what happen 5 years ago._

_It began..._

* * *

Sarah put down her pen as she finished the letter to her parents. She had gotten better since she had made the choice to go to Jareth. The last thing she wanted was to look like a ghost when he next saw her. Looking around she spied a photo of her family. Gazing at it she smiled slightly with a sad whisp of upturned lips.

She was sorry for the pain her leaving would cause but for better or worse she couldn't live this life anymore. She had been ruined for life aboveground. She just had to see if she could still have her fairy-tale dream. She had to see if maybe, just maybe, there was a chance that he would still want her as his queen.

With the last entry into her diary and the letter and dairy on her pillow, she looked around her room one last time as she made her wish.

* * *

Sarah smiled slightly as she felt arms go around her waist. Looking up she was stunned to see the loving look upon her wonderful, aweful Goblin man's face. opening her mouth to whisper she didn't have time the next she knew she felt lips upon her own. Closing her eyes with sweet surrender in her bones, she looked up into his wicked loving eyes and heard him whisper...

"Welcome home Sarah"

"Welcome home"

* * *

A/N: Well thats it let me know what you think. I hope you liked it. Happy Holidays! Shout out to StraitJacketSuperModel!


End file.
